The East Entrance
by Askait Amara
Summary: Freya and Keelin - what happens in the weeks following Freya's apology. This story takes place right after episode 5. A bit of full moon sexy time magic.
1. Chapter 1

The East Entrance

Standard disclosure: I don't own these characters—they belong to someone else.

Freya watched as four extremely capable young men maneuvered the last of the many items into her space. She was grateful they had worked as swiftly as they did. It was her goal to have everything completely set up before Keelin got back. Her ultimate goal: to surprise Keelin with state of the art lab tables, refrigerators, auto claves and vacuum sealed/heat controlled storage units. Of course, there was the matter of the bed and dresser set as well. From day one, it bothered her that she and Keelin had limitations due to inadequate medical instruments, and it infuriated her even more that all she could offer Keelin was a foldaway. Keelin deserved better and Freya was finally making it happen.

"Finally?" Freya laughed at her own thought then teased herself for being dramatic. She knew this self-scolding wasn't based in reality. She and Keelin had known each other less than two weeks and it was clear that the gorgeous doctor was far more focused on her work than any type of creature comfort-still it gnawed away at Freya that she had the means to offer Keelin more, just not the opportunity. Then yesterday, when Keelin said she knew of a medical supply company on the East End where she could purchase the items they needed, Freya devised a plan to send her off with cash and immediately ordered every luxury she could get delivered overnight.

Now, here she was, a powerful Viking Witch, tearing apart packages filled with high thread counts and rare fabrics, and opening boxes of medical utensils, petri dishes and test tubes.

As Freya organized, her mind replayed the one and only kisses she and Keelin shared. She was still in awe of how it happened and how confidently Keelin stepped in.

It was overwhelming for Freya, to say the least, how quickly the sexual energy rose within her. More importantly, it was an energy she hadn't experienced in quite a long time. It was more than she could process in the moment. She had never been with a wolf before and wasn't quite prepared for the level of intensity it invoked within. She pulled away quickly and took a moment to gather composure.

Keelin, in tune with how quickly Freya pulled away, looked at her intently, searching her features for answers.

Freya looked deep into Keenin's eyes and what she saw was as beautiful and intriguing as it was frightening. Keenin's eyes shone yellow and gold. The animal within her appeared to be more powerful than Freya had imagined. At once, she felt vulnerable and inexplicably aroused. This feeling was more than she could take in. For longer than she could remember, her attention had been on her family and their needs. What was happening here with Keelin was completely different and addressed her own primal desire. It also sparked a fire within her that had been asleep for centuries.

Freya feared losing control with Keelin's energy being as powerful as it was, so she held a slight distance and resisted the temptation return to their kiss. She simply could not allow herself to let go in the moment.

Keelin, ever conscious of Freya's emotions, wanted more, but didn't push. She sucked in her bottom lip, savored the taste of the woman before her, and checked herself. She was overwhelmed with desire, but breathed through it, allowing the fair-haired maiden space.

Realizing she'd been holding her breath, Freya exhaled slowly then grounded herself and watched as Keelin's eyes returned to their usual and gorgeous pools of brown.

Hailey had transitioned in front of her several times before, so it wasn't uncommon for her to see the eyes of a wolf woman change, but what she saw in Keelin's was different. It was inspired by something more primal than anger; it was based in raw sexual desire and the need to possess something fully.

Keelin, needing at least an acknowledgement of what had just happened, whispered, "Are you okay?" She waited patiently for an answer while gently running her fingertips up each of Freya's long, lean, fit arms.

Freya smiled just enough for her dimples to poke through. She then brought both her hands up and maneuvering them so that she and Keelin could touch palms.

The instant their hands touched, an unidentifiable energy surged through each of them.

Both woman closed their eyes and for a split second felt frozen in time. Simultaneously they surrendered to the sensation, letting it run rampant through their bodies—giving it permission to explore every inch.

A blinding flash of light sparked in Freya's mind and once again she pulled away. It was a light so bright it literally scared her. It was becoming intensely clear to her that their sexual energy combined, married to unfettered touch, was more powerful than anything she'd known before. Anything.

Keelin's face revealed both a hint of rejection and confusion.

Her look tore at Freya in the most visceral way imaginable. She wanted to give something of herself, if only to heal the wounding taking place, so without hesitation she vulnerably disclosed, "I'm sorry, it's just been a long time for me, that's all."

What Freya said was true. She was a Witch with a high level of sexual energy, but one who rarely took a lover that stayed more than one night. It's not that she didn't want to, she did, for the raw sexual experience alone, but she was terrified of falling in love again and riddled with resentment toward her aunt and her family. Even if she felt ready to give of her body and soul, simultaneously, she knew she hadn't the wherewithal to make sure that her family drama came second to her own needs. She simply wasn't there yet.

Keelin made soft eye contact and nodded slowly, indicating that she understood. And then, without words, an agreement formed; one that needed not be said aloud. Keelin would give Freya time and Freya would be the one to determine if and/or when they moved forward.

The days after that first kiss moved by quickly. The two women worked side-by-side comfortably, bringing out the best in each other: their minds becoming a collective and unstoppable force-the Witch and the werewolf, the magician and the medicine woman—friends and potential lovers.

Now, it was nearly nightfall and Freya had the lab and bedroom set up exactly how she wanted them. She took time to enjoy a bath before ritualistically lighting the candles. A voice in the back of her mind reminded her over and over again that the moon would reach its fullest peak later that evening and that she and Keelin were about to share their first full moon together.

Keelin returned shortly after the ritual candles were lit.

Freya met her at the walk and the two filled their arms with as much as they could carry.

With an excitement only a scientist could muster, Keelin spoke of all the purchases she made.

Freya listened intently, smiling at each word, and followed her into the sanctuary, excitement of her own bubbling up.

The second Keelin entered the sanctuary; she saw everything Freya had done. She stood in awe and looked in wonder at what was now an honest to goodness bona fide lab. Then, in the corner of her eye she saw the bed and dresser set. It was gorgeous and she felt utterly moved by the gesture. A sense of gratitude arose within and she smiled her amazing smile. She quickly set the packages down, turned abruptly and briskly emptied Freya's hands of her packages as well, then gracefully pulled the taller woman into an embrace, thanking her verbally and energetically for what she'd done. As quickly as she stepped in, she stepped out, saying, "Thank you. This is amazing!"

Freya, reeling a bit from Keelin's touch, pressed her lips together and nodded quickly-satisfaction pouring from every ounce of her being.

The two women unloaded the rest of the packages and then Keelin presented a surprise of her own. She had picked up takeaway in the Quarter, as well as two bottles of very nice wine.

Dinner reheated well and the red paired perfectly with the ettouffee, though Freya declined the second glass bringing up the full moon about to rise.

Keelin sighed slowly. "Yeah, I felt it all day today."

Freya sensed a hint of apprehension and whispered, "The ring is spelled so that you will have complete control, Keelin; you have nothing to worry about. You can choose what shape you want to be in at any given time. You know this, right?"

Keelin raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. For some reason, she had started to doubt magic, though she had no reason to. It was probably because her hormones were surging through her veins like they hadn't in years. She hadn't been on her meds since the night she met Hailey, and it was the meds that had controlled her traits all this time, not the ring, and now the moon was about to rise and she had no idea what to expect.

Freya, aware that this would be Keelin's first med free full moon in years thought long and hard before asking, "Have you ever felt empowered by your wolf nature?"

Keelin dug deep into her heart and admitted fully that she had not. She even admitted to feeling terrified at times of what she was capable of doing in wolf form.

Freya, touched by the vulnerability she witnessed, whispered softly, "You don't have to be afraid of who you are, Keelin. You are no more a monster than I am. We are two people with very powerful gifts, and we are connected directly to a part of the Universe that wants nothing more for us than to live full meaningful lives. We must own our power, our birthright, and our true nature."

Keelin considered Freya's words and felt tears well behind her eyes. She truly wanted to live a full and meaningful life and she wanted to fully own her power.

Freya gracefully lifted herself from her chair, knelt down beside her friend, touched her hand and whispered, "You can run free tonight, if you want to. No harm will come, I promise."

The beautiful wolf woman considered the invitation. She knew exactly what Freya meant by running free; it was something she hadn't allowed herself to do since she left home and she missed it terribly.

Since her first week of college, Keelin had ritualistically taken large amounts of sedatives, every full moon, in order to miss it entirely. Even though she created the meds to suppress her nature, she still took the sedatives. All of this considered; Keelin wasn't sure running free was really a good idea, but she trusted Freya when she said together they would be safe, so she let her heart open just a bit. She spoke softly and asked, "Where would we do this?"

"I know a place in the Bayou where I can cast a large enough protection for us both. You can run and I can hold ceremony. It's a place I've been many times before and…."

"Yes," Keelin interrupted. "Yes. I'd like that. Let's do it," she added, her voice spilling with excitement.

Freya and Keelin hiked a good twenty minutes into the swamp without saying a word. There was a new kind of closeness between them, one that grew stronger with each step.

Ironically the path led away from the direction the moonrise, yet the second it appeared over the tree line, both Freya and Keelin stopped in their tracks, did a 180, and acknowledged their Queen.

Chuckling, Keelin teased, "It seems you're a bit of wolf yourself, eh Viking Girl?"

Freya considered the comparison. It was true; there were strong similarities between Witches and werewolves. She smiled and nodded, then led the way once again.

Eventually, their ascent led to a clearing on slightly higher, dryer ground. It was an area surrounded by many trees and safe enough for fire. It was also high enough to see and hear anyone coming. It was a perfect spot for them both to be fully in their power without having to be on high alert.

Dropping her pack, Freya reached out for Keelin's hand and held it while she cast a protection spell. Afterward, their hands still touching, she brought her thumb and index finger to the ring on Keelin's finger and asked if she could cast a spell to protect her in either form she took, wolf or woman.

In moment like this, Keelin could truly feel how much Freya actually cared for her. She'd suspected Freya had feelings, but also knew the powerful Witch to be incredibly guarded. What was being offered was a loving gesture, one Keelin agreed to without any hesitation.

Just like before, Freya lifted Keelin's hand to her mouth and whispered a magical petition, only this time, instead of pulling away quickly, the lithe blonde lingered a bit in the closeness, allowing herself to remember their previous kiss once more. She stayed this way until a voice inside reminded her that moon was rising and that she needed to catch a powerful wave to perform the magic she hoped to create. Gently she asked, "You know what to do, right?"

"Yes," Keelin assured. A part of her was ready to run, but another didn't want to leave the closeness she and Freya now shared. She literally felt torn, but knew what she had to do. The severing of energy was made easier when Freya let go of her hand.

"I'll be here when you return. Take as much time as you need. If I'm still in ceremony when you get back, come to the east entrance and I will cut an opening and let you in."

Keelin's took time to examine Freya's beautiful face once more before making her way into the woods.

Freya watched as her beautiful companion left. Though she couldn't see it, she felt the transition. It was done, she told herself. Keelin was free.

It was customary for Freya to celebrate full moons in the ancient ways, which meant skyclad. She took off every article of clothing and left them on the outside perimeter, adding an extra robe and blanket to the pile for Keelin. She then stepped in the middle of the clearing, cast a full and wide circle, called the directions, lit fires for each, and honored the power of her aunt-even though she was a difficult person to have for a captor, she taught Freya most everything she knew.

Freya then honored the Two Who Move as One, after which she raised the Cone of Power by swaying back and forth and chanting magical phrases.

Once she felt enough power was raised, she made her final petition and closed the ceremony by collapsed to her knees and releasing any excess power that remained in her body.

Eventually, she moved into corpse pose and looked to the moon and the night sky, listening for the sounds of the Ancients, and watching the stars grow bright. She stayed this way for hours, in deep meditation, praying only for Divine strength, though occasional images of Keelin running in all her glory slipped in. She knew the visions were real; that what she saw in her minds eye was actually happening within the wider circle cast.

Keelin didn't need the smell of wood smoke to make her way back to Freya; she simply followed the energetic ties back to the woman who gave her everything she ever wanted, a cure.

As her heart rate slowed and her body transitioned back to human shape, she felt a sensation like no other. Never before had she run so freely. Never. It was true, everything Freya had said; the ring gave her complete control over her wolf-like nature. And, the night and the moon had proven to her how incredibly powerful she actually was.

Standing at the edge of the clearing, Keelin took in the site of the beautiful Witch before her. Firelight cast shadows and at times Freya looked so otherworldly that Keelin hesitated to interrupt, though she knew she should, that it was what Freya wanted.

Freya felt Keelin watching and waited patiently for her to approach. When she did, she quickly rose to her feet and caught the first glimpse of the beautiful wolf woman drawing near, naked, her skin glowing, energy field completely anew.

Once close enough for eye contact, both women held it gently. Each was acutely aware of the other woman's body, however. Freya could see Keelin's fit frame, stomach muscles, and extremely strong thighs. It was a site so beautiful, it caused her to shiver and shudder at the same time.

Her already taught nipples throbbed with longing and a surge of energy rushed to her core. Much like an electrical current follows a path or least resistance, undeniable lust spun Freya's first and second chakras. Suddenly she realized she lacked the will power to control her desire for Keelin one minute more.

Keelin experienced nearly the exact same sensation, both mentally and physically. The lust she had for the woman before her actually physically hurt. As she took in the length of Freya's long frame, the beautiful arch of her collarbones, her crescent moon hip bones, and the way her forearms fell artfully at the curve of her hips, the sight of which literally made her swoon. She wondered how she would manage to control her desire for Freya once inside the circle.

Noticing Keelin's aura change, Freya quickly turned to the east and used magic to cut the barrier.

Keeling reverently stepped in.

It was Freya who silently closed the gap between them. She approached slowly, assuredly, and sensually, letting go entirely. "What will be, will be," she thought.

Holding back was no longer an option. She initiated physical contact by lightly, tenderly reaching out and taking Keelin's face into her hands, then gently leaning in and bringing their lips together.

It was a kiss brimming with promise and neither woman could dismiss the fact that their bodies fit together perfectly. Their kiss was gently and long lasting, each savoring the moment, neither moving too fast, both letting the passion build, neither fighting it.

While the heat and energy grew, their collective breathing began to labor. Freya reacted by moaning huskily into Keelin's mouth.

Keelin responded with her tongue and sought permission to enter.

Consent was granted and the second Keelin entered the Viking Witch's opening, another powerful wave of energy surged through them both and then it happened, Freya finally understood what the energy was and what it meant. They now were the Two Who Move as One. She and Keelin had a karmic connection, one based in primal lust, but karmic none-the-less.

Keelin explored every inch of Freya's warm sweet mouth. Their tongues danced and they found a timing all their own.

The energy surged and the two became equals. Freya finally understood this and fear left her.

Four hands intuitively explored warm flesh, taught muscle, soft hair, secret places.

It wasn't long before Freya broke away for air and to find new treasure. She moved her moved her mouth to Keelin's neck, just below her ear, finding, licking and sucking the spots that caused the most reaction.

She loved the taste of sweat on the wolf woman's neck. She had to have more. Assuredly, she wove her long fingers into Keelin's thick tresses, and used a slight amount of force to tilt the wolf woman's head back in order gain access.

Keelin responded to Freya's need by tightening her grip and growling softly into her ear. She'd become light-headed with desire and couldn't fight the feeling of wanting to take control. She pulled away slightly, then passionately kissed her way down Freya's long beautiful neck, lowering herself to Freya's angel-wing collarbone then settled on her perfectly shaped breast. She massaged it lightly, yet possessively, before hungrily taking Freya's hardened nipple into her mouth. She suckled with light force, teasing lightly, biting intermittently.

Freya husked sounds of approval to which Keelin responded by swiftly dropping to her knees. She grabbed hold of Freya's perfect curves and without restraint placed her hungry mouth on Freya's swollen nub. Getting the response she wanted, she lapped at Freya's sex with pure abandon and tasted the entire universe on the tip of her tongue. The musky earthy scent of Freya's sex was intoxicating. She wanted nothing more than to make Freya come slowly, then quickly, over and over again.

Freya felt her head spin. Keelin's mouth on her sex was what she wanted, but she was losing her balance. She breathed deeply and tried to ground, but it wasn't enough to steady her. Next she wove both her hand into Keelin's thick gorgeous curls, being mindful not to use force for she did not want Keelin to do anything different than she was, nor did she want to give the idea that she was dominating or being directive.

Keelin understood and instinctively moved in for more. She tilted her head and gained access, pleased to find that this new angle allowed her to take all of Freya's sex into her mouth at once. She felt euphoric and every ounce of her being integrated, wolf and woman were complete.

While suckling gently, she ran her tongue upward, rhythmically, over Freya's perfectly defined sex. Wanting more, wanting to tease, wanting to entice, she moved one hand up to reach Freya's breast, but before she could reach it, she felt Freya lose her balance.

With a power that surprised them both, Keelin caught Freya by lifting her in such a way that the taller woman had no other choice than to wrap her legs around her the wolf woman's lower back.

Keelin held Fraya off the ground like this for quite some time, kissing her hard as she did.

With Freya's wet throbbing sex now pressed against Keelin's taught stomach and the taste of the Ancient Ones fluids on both of their tongues, Keelin fought the urge to arch and howl. Just thinking about it ignited the animal within her though and another long slow growl escape her. It was a sound that seemed to come from the core of the earth, not her throat.

And, just like before, the sexual energy became painful. Keelin could take no more. Gracefully, she lowered them both to the soft warm ground, making sure Freya was flat on her back, then positioned herself perfectly between Freya's long lean legs.

From this angle, she could see Freya's gorgeous blue eyes in the moonlight, as well as her perfect features and beautiful mouth. It was a site so beautiful she couldn't stop herself from kissing Freya wildly, taking in everything she could. The way Freya moaned, the feeling of her long straight hair between her fingers, the taste of her sex and smell of her skin.

Freya responded to every movement and thrust of Keelin's body. She relished the power emanating from the woman above her. It occurred to her then, that this was what Keelin needed most, to be in control, to have power over, to be alpha, yet at the same time, she recognized the importance of the moment and what was happening between them. This was their first time, and her first meaningful sexual encounter in an extremely long time. While surrendering complete control would have been the natural thing to do, she wanted something more. She wanted a shared experience, so she reached down, toward her lovers sex, wanting her to feel the same sensations she was.

Keelin responded by grabbing Freya's wrist and pinning it to the earth. She wanted to taste Freya once again, make her come in her mouth, hard, and she wanted her to scream her name. The last things she wanted was for the tables to turn. She was hell bent on devouring every inch of Freya, in earnest.

"Together, I want us to come together," Freya mange to rasp, freeing her wrist from Keelin's grasp.

Suddenly Keelin immediately understood. She didn't have to give up power to hold power; she could share it and create more. With this in mind, she acquiesced and positioned her body just so-allowing Freya access. She then slid her own hand down to Freya's long lean thigh and gently pushed it upward, widening her spread, making her swollen sex all the more accessible.

The second they touched, their bodies lifted in animalistic pleasure then fell back again in full anticipation of whatever reward desire decided to befall them.

As Freya's magical/primal ministrations took hold, Keelin shuddered and moaned loudly into her mouth. The sounds she made was ancient and primitive, so much so the wildlife around them fell silent.

Freya echoed her lover with sounds uniquely her own. It wasn't long before their moans of pleasure fell into a harmony and was carried off by the night wind.

It was as if time stopped. The two women found a rhythm, an ancient tune whilst Freya used her long lean fingers and wicked intuition to hold Keelin on the edge until she herself could take no more.

They came together and hard. They came without penetration, then again with. All four organisms left them breathless and closer than one could imagine. Tears welled, smiles and dimples shown, throaty words of sensuality were imprinted on the others souls and the moon seemed to drive their thrusting and encouraged them to open their hearts fully. The fifth orgasm was the icing on the cake. Keelin was finally able to place her mouth over her lovers sex and flick, suckle and tease out an orgasm that resulted in her name being screamed aloud, not once, not twice, not three times, but four. Each time louder, raspier, more sensual and more penetrating.

Right there, under the Bayou sky, their Queen supplied Freya and Keelin with endless energy: healed longtime wounds, and washed them clean of fear. They were both free.

In the wee hours of twilight, when the two women could make love no more, they laid entangled in arms and legs, resting peacefully under the night sky, warmed by the blood that still raced in their veins and the satiated desire that held them in place. Both knew this was only the first of many full moons and sacred circles ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

The Witches Creed

This story takes place right after episode 6.

Characters belong to someone else, not me.

Keelin sat on the front steps awaiting Freya's return. She was frustrated that her time with the lithe catlike Viking Witch at Freya's favorite jazz bar had been cut short the night before. It was bad enough that Elijah had put an end to the party by murdering someone in cold blood, but then Klaus texted Freya's right when she and Keelin were sharing drinks and speaking authentically about the intimacy they shared.

Apparently, Klaus needed Freya's help ASAP and refused to accept the fact that she wasn't answering her phone.

Being the dutiful sister, Freya felt she could do nothing other than put her needs aside for his. Her reluctance to leave the bar and Keelin behind was clear. She left saying she would make it up to powerful ER doc the second she saw her next, but the promise didn't quite alleviate either of their disappointment.

The time apart gave Keelin time to think. By mid afternoon she knew exactly what she wanted to say to and do with Freya to help her see that there is more to life than Klaus's drama. And she could tell, deep in her bones, that Freya needed something good to sink her teeth into. It was a feeling she understood all too well. Many moons earlier, she herself was drowning in such a state. She was now prepared to have a conversation about her own experiences the second she and Freya were reunited.

There was about an hour worth of daylight left when Freya finally returned.

Keeling immediately sensed her exhaustion. Instead of speaking-she opened her arms to the taller woman, who gently fell in, saying nothing at all.

Intoxicated by Freya's scent and wanting to be respectful of her emotions, Keelin waited for Freya to speak. She primed the pump, though, and rose an eyebrow indicating she was all ears should Freya wish to share.

Freya simply shook her head from side to side and sighed before tiredly lowering herself to the stair where Keelin had just been.

Keelin mirrored her actions and a sense of animalistic pride ran up her spine when the woman next to her rested her head on her shoulder.

The two sat quietly for some time before Keelin mustered the courage to bring up what she wanted to discuss. Softly and gently she asked, "What does it mean to you, Freya, to use your powers for good? I mean, is doing good something you feel is part of a code or creed?"

Freya, lifted her head slowly, avoiding all eye contact. She considered Keelin's questions, yet felt too caught off guard to answer. Her defenses were down and she knew it. She could recall the exact moment when they went down. It was a moment that rattled her soul, good and hard. It was when she could feel, in full magnitude, Hayley's disgust for her over her keeping Keelin tied and muzzled. They fought over it and their interaction haunted her terribly. At the same time, it invoked a consciousness of mind that led her to realize how little she'd actually considered the wolf's needs. She'd been so hyper-focused on her family drama that no one else's needs mattered. Then, at the party, when Vincent caught her off guard by calling her out for having no one, she found herself on the verge of an absolute meltdown. What he said made her rethink deeply held convictions. Now, she could do nothing other than consider that perhaps he was right, that she thought the way she did about casualties of war because she herself had no one to protect, no one to love, no one for whom to make the world a better place.

Desperately trying to interpret Freya's silence, Keelin worried she'd overstepped and immediately made moves to right her wrong. With a pure heart, she spoke freely and vulnerably, sharing how she, as a young pup was afraid that she might hurt someone for no reason and how frustrated she was with her pack when they made careless group decisions to protect each other and gang up on others, no matter who was at fault, even when they knew they were in the wrong. "They protected each other at the expense of others." This, Keelin said, was what bothered her most of all.

She also shared with Freya how her desire to help people was born, how becoming a doctor gave her an opportunity to use her powers for good. How she learned to smell certain diseases and could detect them extremely early. That, by doing so, by doing good, her heart gained a sense of peace, even when she missed her pack. Being a doctor and helping others filled her soul in the most ultimate way imaginable.

Freya, listened intently. Her heart open with each word; opening to the woman next to her, to the world around her, and to the a tiny sliver of her inner self, the one she'd beating up and down on a regular basis. The part of her she had punished and forced into submission-the part of her she was afraid had been overtaken by some form of evil, passed down thru the family line. An evil she secretly feared would consume her in earnest on day, should she lose the ability to stay ahead of it. An evil she ran from every night and every day since losing her unborn child. An evil that was borne of pure rage and planted a seed within her-one she knew if were left to run rampant, would outgrow its environment.

Keelin watched as a tear broke free from the corner of Freya's eyes and slid slowly, gracefully, down her cheek. She could taste, literally taste, the fair eyed maiden's pain. Slowly, she reached out and gently placed her hand on Freya's knee, sending loving energy thru her fingertips, thinking nothing but healing thoughts.

Freya closed her eyes in the most beautiful way imaginable. Another tear trickled down, this time sliding into the tiny crevice that became a full-fledged dimple when she smiled. A line Keelin loved to see change.

The two sat this way for a good long while before Freya turned, made gentle eye contact, and rasped softly, "I follow a creed, or maybe I should say, I have a creed and honor a creed, though it has been harder than usual for me to practice it since joining my brothers here in New Orleans." She stopped there, knowing she'd said what she wanted to say. She made no excuses, just provided an explanation of when she stopped doing good, when she stopped caring for the needs of others, when her family's perpetuation for violence overcame her.

"I have an idea, if you don't mind?" Keelin offered, her voice revealing unyielding compassion.

Freya prepared herself for whatever might be asked. She sucked in her bottom lip, bit it softly, and nodded slowly-like she does in moments like these, she communicated far more with body language than she could ever bring herself to say.

"I worked a rotation on the Children's Cancer Unit at Mother Mary's during Katrina. I know for a fact they haven't changed their access codes, they literally don't know how and can't afford to buy a new security system. With this in mind, I say we sneak in thru the Ambulance Bay, which will be easy to do, and head up to the kids ward where you can work your magic in a completely different way."

Freya had never heard a more beautiful proposal in her life. She was elated and agreed immediately.

Keelin responded with one of the most spectacular smiles imaginable.

Freya surrendered to the energy coursing through her veins. She was so utterly attracted to the woman before her—the kindness in her eyes, her sensual mouth, her sexy voice, her muscular arms, her strength, her wisdom, her loyalty; all of it.

Keelin was everything Freya wanted in a lover and more. She thought of kissing her, in that moment, but resisted the urge. Physical intimacy could wait. What they were about to do next involved the soul.

The car ride over was riddled with light chatter and laughter. Occasionally, Keelin put her hand on the headrest behind Freya and once, right before pulling onto the lot, Freya reached over, touched Keelin's leg and whispering, "Thank you."

Keelin nodded and appreciated Freya's gratitude. There was no doubt that they were on a journey together, one she hoped would lead down a path to a much deeper connection.

Once clear of the Ambulance Bay, Keelin led Freya to the room she remembered having all the scrubs, uniforms, masks and lab coats. Happy to find it still a linin closet, she supplied them both with volunteer smocks.

Freya following behind and was starting to enjoy the feeling of Keelin in charge. She wasn't a natural follower, but she felt safe with Keelin in the lead. They were developing a very comfortable give and take, the two of them. There were areas where clearly Freya had power and could naturally lead, but the same was true for Keelin. Each woman had certain strengths that they were discovering and learning more about as they went along. At the same time, they were invested in ways of striking a balance.

Whilst on the Children's Unit, Freya thought long and hard about the magic she could offer. She settled on one particular spell that could work for each child. Ultimately, what she wanted was for each child to understand, in the most primal way, that they had the power to cure themselves. She cast a spell that would literally reach each and every one of their psyches. The spell ensured, in whatever language was appropriate to their age, even babble, that they would know, in their bones, like a mantra or prayer, that their bodies had the power to restore themselves to perfect health. When ready, she lifted her hands, grounded herself, and commanded, "Den ma optima ey purfectus medulla," over and over again until she was absolutely certain the spell had worked.

She stayed in spell pose much longer than she would any other time and relished the feeling of doing good. It healed her in ways she didn't know she needed.

Standing still and quiet allowed Freya to mark the moment in time on her psyche, always to be remembered, never forgotten, like a tattoo.

Before ending the spell entirely, Freya became acutely aware of the youngest child in the room-a toddler, no more than two or three years of age. She thought of her own unborn child and felt a sharp pain spiral around her womb. She closed her eyes and asked Spirit, "Is there something more I can do here?"

Spirit answered, "Yes, you can give each child a sentry of their own, one that will protect them from toxic energies that could come at them from this brutal world. These are children here who need a peaceful environment in which to heal. They deserve to have nothing but lover surrounding them. They would be well served by having their very own protectors."

Freya cast a second spell ensuring that each child would have a warrior or warrioress protector, from now until the end of time, regardless of what realm they were in. She had to say it this way, because she knew she could not play God and Goddess – that only the Universe was in charge of another person's time and path.

"Una de vigilis exceptus semper," she said with a low deep rasp, over and over again.

Tears filled Freya's eyes once again. This time they were tears of gratitude. She reached out and took Keelin's hand into her own, holding it gently, but firmly.

The two stood for a very long time looking at the children before them. Both knew, in their souls, each child would heal-that Freya's strength was like no other.

After leaving Mother Mary's, Freya walked Keelin to the passenger's side and turned to face her before unlocking the door. Feeling unbelievably alive, healed, and grateful, she thanked Keeling for, "Returning to her, of free will," and then asked if Keelin would be interested in "picking up exactly where they left off the night before, previous to Klaus's texts, and go out for drinks, music, dancing, and more conversation."

With a smile that lit the night sky, Keelin agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

This story takes place after Episode 7

Per usual, I do not own these characters.

Right Sized

Freya tossed, turned, adjusted her pillow, threw it to the side, kicked off the sheet, took ten deep breaths, stared blankly into the emptiness, relaxed every muscle in her face and still couldn't quiet her mind. It simply would not be silenced. It replayed, over and over, the most difficult events of the past few days.

Keeping an intentional distance from Keelin seemed like the only right thing to do, though she knew, deep in her bones, it was causing confusion and pain. Apart from that, she hated it, not seeing Keelin as well as the constant longing to share what appeared to be an insignificant moment of the day, but wasn't. It baffled Freya, to no end, that just sharing a cup of coffee with Keelin in the morning was as important as the work they were doing to biologically alter the genetic state of monsters.

After having lost control with Dominick, Freya was unable to ignore the fact that her heart had literally stopped beating, let alone process the fact that she had in fact been killed by another Witch, and one nowhere near as powerful as she. She couldn't stop recoiling from the fact that her death had endangering her family by disappearing the boundary spell she'd cast to protect them. And, even though Freya knew none of these things were Keelin's fault, a minute didn't go by where she wasn't plagued by the thought that Keelin was in more danger now than she was before, simply because Freya couldn't look at her across without revealing her feelings.

That Dominick saw her emotional energy meant he could use it over both of them, whenever he wanted. This, Freya knew, endangered Keelin and herself more than ever. And even though a voice from deep within her warned that she was underestimating Keelin's strength, the Viking Witch was in no way ready to concede to reason. Fear had won out. She was terrified that harm would come to the woman she could easily fall in love with and this fear consumed her. Given it is in her nature to keep those close to her safe, she was now haunted with thoughts of how to do exactly that—keep her family safe as well as Keelin. She was certain Dominick would seek revenge and place Keelin at the top of his list.

Now here she was, lying awake at night, predawn breaking through, and Keelin away at her first overnight shift at Saint Theodora's (something Freya had not the heart to talk her out of, though she wanted to for obvious reasons). The worst part was the words she'd spoken less than sixty-hours earlier wouldn't stop resounding in her head. They rang out like a death Siren, over and over, drawing louder, drawing near.

"There is no reason for us to see each other anymore, Keelin."

The memory of that sentence and how it affected Keelin hit Freya closer to the bone than she could bear. They were words that cut deep, and yes, they were rectified with other words and other actions, but they had been spoken, aloud, none-the-less. And at that moment, in the street, Freya truly thought they were words that needed to be said, even if sticking to them would be more difficult than anything she could imagine. Still, she said them because she wholeheartedly believed Keelin would be safer in the care of Elijah and Klaus, than she were under her own protection.

Keelin being Keelin, didn't leave without a fight. Quite vulnerably, she admitted her attraction to and feelings for Freya, something that caught Freya utterly off guard.

Keelin's feelings, once released, seemed to float in the air and spiral around Freya's heart chakra before penetrating her slow and deep, reaching the place that rarely, if ever, had been touched. It was a feeling so profound; the fair skinned Witch was left speechless and literally could not reciprocate in any way shape or form. Her entire nervous system was shut down with a singular disclosure, yet it was a disclosure that held more power than any conjured magic in the entire Universe. And it wasn't that she didn't feel the same way, she did; being known and understood was everything she wanted in a partner, but never dreamed possible. So when the unexpected happened, the thing Freya thought was never again possible, occurred in one brilliant moment of awakening, her heart chakra spun completely open and an ethereal voice within told her not to let Keelin leave, to stop her, to give to her what she wanted and receive what she offered.

The kiss they shared was different from what they experienced in the circle of moonlight a few weeks earlier. This kiss changed everything.

Now, lying in bed, staring into the dark, Freya let her mind drift back to how that kiss led to many more behind closed doors. At first, she didn't think she could emotionally handle more intimacy then had just taken place in the street, but when it came down to it, she did, and even welcomed the deeper connection, openly, humbly, sincerely.

Freya kissed Keelin again and again, making eye contact when they needed to catch their breath; gently pulling her close until she felt the moment was right to remove both of their jackets, after which she kissed and walked Keelin backward to the bed, never breaking emotional or physical contact; never demanding too much with her hands, her mouth, her thighs, her core, or her mind.

Inches from the mattress, she pulled away gracefully, asked for consent with her eyes, received it, then sensually undressed her lover, savoring every movement of concession, allowing herself to be undressed as they went. Item by item, the barrier between them fell away.

Like a dance, Freya positioned herself on the side of the bed, which allowed her to pull Keelin toward her and have the slightly smaller woman straddle her core. They kissed slowly, tenderly, and broke away only to make eye contact and once again reach mutual consent, before making love right there, face to face, heart to heart, chakra to chakra, soul to soul.

The two came together and found release with the most unusual intensity. It was not a force made by magic, but pure desire. They held each other afterward, closer than ever before, each listening to the sound of the others heart beat. Their pulses slowed in time, yet grew more powerful with each stroke. Once their blood flow returned to normal, Freya used her long torso and strong arms to gently turn and lower Keelin onto her side, place herself on her back along the length of the bed and her lover, pulled Keelin in, so that her head was on her heart. Instinctively their arms and legs intertwined.

The two lay this way for hours, Freya gently stroking Keelin's long gorgeous tresses and cheekbones, occasionally kissing the soft baby hairs where the wolf woman's gorgeous mane began.

Keelin entered a trance of her own. She softly ran her fingertips over Freya's collarbone then down her long tone arm, sometimes reaching her stomach and hip bones, never enticing anything more-satisfied with the love they'd made and the significance of what it meant to be holding each other as close as they were.

The tenderness of their caresses spoke words neither felt needed to be said. It was a language that seemed to be known-it was their language-and it was now Chapter One of their story.

An agreement was made, mutually, exclusively, silently; ceremonially.

Keelin would be there for Freya, as best she could, whenever she could, and her new life would begin at Saint Theodora's. At the same time, the two would continue their work together. As equals, they would identify the genetic biology of monsters and eradicate a disease/entity that put them in danger.

Freya agreed to take emotional and energetic action toward creating a life for herself outside of her role as the Mikaelson Family Witch/big sister/aunt/great protector.

It was this promise, that haunted Freya now, and robbed her of sleep. She knew, in her bones, she was backsliding. A perpetual state of fear had made its way back into her psyche. And of course it would. Why wouldn't it? She'd lived an emotionally guarded life all these years and her entire identity was tied to her family lineage. Her needs and desired were never anything she focused on, theirs always came first.

Sighing loudly, Freya decided she couldn't lay in bed one minute more. She lifted herself and padded to the only window in her room that faced the 9th Ward. She caught a glimpse of a thin pink line floating above the horizon. It struck her as so beautiful she did something she rarely ever did. She prayed. The words came naturally, were not measured, and felt right. She asked only for the strength to do THY will, whatever it may be.

Humility had never been a strong suit for Freya. She learned early on that there were a handful of elementals whose only role was to serve her. With this in mind, she gathered as much power from them as she could, took the lead and wielded energy, bending reality as she wished.

She also had the help of her aunts Book of Shadows and learned ways to supercharge the elements she held under her control. Through this she gained enough power that she rarely, if ever, had to ask the Source for guidance or help. So this sudden act of humility and willingness to pray for whatever be THY will was unusual, to say the least. Fortunately, the Source was listening.

Instantly, guidance came, both clearly and unmistakably. Freya understood and did what was asked of her. She opened her heart, regardless of what the future may bring and learned to get out of her own way long enough to recognize that she had to step into the same state of vulnerability Keelin was in and that by doing so, they'd be equals. No longer would she need to protect her, she would trust that Keelin could protect herself. No longer would she keep an intentional distance, either. Instead she could step up to the plate, open herself to their connection, and stay in it as long as her emotions would allow. If and when fear reared its ugly head again, she'd take action to right size it, rein it in, trust the Universe and trust Love.

Nodding to the horizon, knowing it was just as much a part of Source as everything else, the mighty Freya Mikaelson turned from the window and hastily dressed. She had just enough time to swing by her favorite bakery and pick up breakfast for herself and Keelin-whose shift was about to end. It was time to honor the fact that Keelin' had saved Freya's life, something for which she was utterly grateful and hadn't quite expressed in the way she really wanted to.

To be continued.


End file.
